Backgrounder/Princess Wearing Blue and White
Princess Wearing Blue and White is a common backgrounder at Ever After High. She is possibly a Royal because she sat on the Royal side on Legacy Day and supported Apple White for Student Council President in Maddie-in-Chief, and if she's a princess it is likely that her story ends well.... for her, giving her more reason to be a Royal. Possible Story Daughter of the Glass Mountain's Princess from the Polish fairy tale The Glass Mountain, since her tiara resembles a "glass mountain range". During True Hearts Day, when the The History of True Hearts Day book was being read, she and Long Haired Boy seemed excited when one of the pages featured the illustration of a prince delivering a Heart Tree's blossom to a princess in a glass tower. This is similar to how the princess on the glass mountain should throw golden apples at her suitor, who was trying to climb the glass hill. Of course this is found in the Norwegian version of the tale known as The Princess On The Glass Hill. Appearance She has blue eyes and maroon and burgundy hair tied up in a bun. Friends She appears to be friends with the Orange Haired Girl, Turquoise Haired Girl and Pink and Purple Haired Girl In Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda she is lab partners with Skater Dude. Romance In True Hearts Day Part 3 her and Long Haired Boy appeared to be a couple. He also escorted her at the Thronecoming Dance. In Heart Struck she temporarily liked White Jacket Boy. Outfits:Original Her bodice is blue with a tiny pink heart, and ruffled at the bottom with flutter sleeves. The skirt of her dress is white with a pale blue heart pattern. She wears white tights and blue heels. Outfit:Thronecoming She wears a blue dress that goes above her ankles. The bodice is medium blue with purple quarter sleeves and the the skirt is grey-blue. Her shoes are purple with bows, and her hair is pinned up. Webisodes seen in *The World of Ever After High *Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal *Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel *Maddie-in-Chief *Briar's Study Party *Here Comes Cupid *The Shoe Must Go On *Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie *Catching Raven *The Tale of Legacy Day *Replacing Raven *True Hearts Day Part 1 *True Hearts Day Part 2 *True Hearts Day Part 3 *Class Confusion *Apple's Birthday Bake-Off *The Beautiful Truth *Rebel's Got Talent *Poppy The Roybel *Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date *Apple's Princess Practice *Lizzie Shuffles the Deck *Thronecoming *Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda *Best Feather Forward *Spring Unsprung *Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic *An Hexclusive Invitation *Just Sweet *Date Night *Way Too Wonderland *Fairest On Ice *Heart Struck *Croquet-Tastrophe *Save Me, Darling! *Rosabella and The Beasts *What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester? *Tri-Castle-On *Dragon Games Part 1:Shatter The Mirror *Dragon Games Part 2:Hatch The Dragons *Dragon Games Part 4:Battle The Queen *Wish List *Thumb-Believable! Gallery Princess Backgrounder - JS.png|Basic Outfit Long Haired Boy and Princess Wearing Blue and White - Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming Dress Lizzie Kitty - THDP3.png Inside the classroom of Crownculus - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Backgrounder - THDP3.png Blondie - The World Of Ever After High.png Blondie Lizzie Briar Holly Cerise Cedar - SUSSF.png DaringFanGirls.jpg Just Sweet - DaringandFanGirls.jpg Movie Screen - DN.png Rosabella and The Beasts - Blue dress girl.jpg DG TMS - Raven nervous BG.jpg Wish list - students and farrah.png Catching Raven - Background Girls, Maddie, Raven.png Epic Winter - Backgrounders, Cupid, Dexter, Darling.png Category:Background Characters Category:Background Students Category:Background Girls Category:Background Royals Category:Background Princesses